What happened to us ?
by JiimaNr
Summary: Après la mort de sa mère, Stiles quitte Beacon Hills pour un internat à Boston. Mis de côté à cause de son étrangeté, il rencontrera malgré tout un groupe d'adolescents un peu semblable à sa personne. Mais Stiles change, petit à petit. Et quand vient l'heure de rentrer à la maison, certaines rencontres risquent de faire jaillir des étincelles. À son plus grand plaisir.. Bad!Stiles
1. Prologue

**_Salut, c'est Jiima ! L'histoire que vous allez lire a été écrite et publiée il y a bientôt 2 ans. Je débutait sur le site et mon niveau de français n'était pas vraiment folichon. Alors me voilà qui repasse pour une petite (énorme, c'était bourré de fautes, mon dieu) correction amplement mérité._**

 ** _Je comptais modifier uniquement les chapitres mais face à certains problèmes techniques (argh) j'ai décidé de tout republier, mais cette fois-ci, en mieux (je l'espère vraiment)._**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 ** **Prologue****

Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide.

 _Dégénérescence fronto-temporale._

Voilà ce qui m'a volé ma mère.

Papa était au poste quand maman est partie. Elle venait de faire une crise, me frappant accidentellement. Puis elle s'est soudainement calmé. D'un coup, comme ça !

Elle m'a regardé et a pleuré à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Sur l'instant, je n'ai pas compris. D'accord, ses émotions étaient souvent chamboulées, mais était-ce vraiment normal ?

J'ai essayé de la consoler par tous les moyens possible. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas de sa faute, que je ne lui en voulais pas, que je comprenais qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle m'aimait.

Parce que c'est vrai.. Je ne lui en veux pas.

 _Pas comme j'en veux à Papa.._

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, et elle s'est rallongé.

Puis, d'un coup, j'ai eu cette impression étrange.. Comme si un immeuble venait de s'écrouler dans mon estomac.

\- Maman? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Je lui ai demandé.

Elle ne m'a pas répondu tout de suite. Elle m'a juste regardé et a souri.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon cœur. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promet.. Je t'aime tellement mon poussin.. Elle m'a prit la main et quelques larmes ont coulées sur ses joues, trouvant échos aux miennes.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça maman?

\- Je m'en vais mon chéri.. Je le sent.. Je suis fière de toi, Genim..

Sa main a serrée la mienne tellement fort que j'ai crue un instant qu'elle allait se briser et, au final, je n'ai rien pu lui dire en retour que déjà la machine à nos côtés émettait un long bruit strident.

Je l'ai attrapée par les épaules et lui ai hurlé d'ouvrir les yeux..

\- Non ! T'as pas le droit ! Je t'en supplie maman me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi..

Et à cet instant j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi. Et j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé comme si j'allais mourir, j'ai hurlé ma douleur, ma peine et ma rage. J'ai hurlé jusqu'à avoir l'impression que ma gorge était en feu.

Autour de moi les infirmiers tentaient de me calmer et de me faire sortir de la salle, mais impossible. Mon hystérie les empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit, et je les voyais s'acharner sur le corps de ma mère, à essayer de refaire partir son petit coeur fatigué.

Je me suis retrouvé confronté entre deux sentiments. D'un côté, je voulais revoir ma mère, elle me manquait déjà tant.. Mais de l'autre, à les voir s'épuiser ainsi, je sentais la colère m'envahir. Ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser se reposer ? Enfin ? Depuis le temps qu'elle supporte ce combat éreintant, peut-être que sa seule dernière volonté était d'être enfin libre. Une ultime larme coula sur ma joue. _Lâchez la._

Et d'un coup plus rien. Le silence. Plus aucuns sons ne sortaient de ma bouche.

Je me suis évanoui, enfin je crois..

 _ _Deux semaines plus tard.__

L'enterrement de maman a été une vraie torture. Il a rendu les choses encore plus réelles et rien que d'y penser, je sent mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. Nous étions une dizaine de personnes à être venu la voir une dernière fois. Mon père, Melissa, Scott, et d'autres personnes qui avaient faites le déplacement. Je n'en connaissais aucunes, mais qu'importe.

Pendant les deux semaines qui ont précédé son départ, je me suis rendu compte de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, papa est encore moins présent. Il s'enterre dans son boulot. _Je me sens tellement seul.._

Deuxièmement, j'ai perdu l'envie de parler. J'ai dû dire 10 mots depuis la scène à l'hôpital, chose étrange quand on me connaît. J'ai cette impression d'être rongé par ce sentiment de lassitude qui ne me lâchait plus depuis _son départ._

Et troisièmement, je veux partir. Je veux m'en aller loin de cette ville qui me rappelle tant de chose. C'est une torture d'être ici, je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus avoir à affronter le regard fuyant de mon père, qui se perd entre alcool et boulot.

Alors, j'ai cherché une solution. Solution qui s'est présenté à moi au bout d'une semaine de recherches. _Liberty Boarding School_ _,_ à Boston. Un internat pour garçons, assez loin pour être tranquille.

Annoncer la nouvelle à mon père n'a pas été très simple. Non pas parce qu'il était contre, bien au contraire, mais plutôt parce qu'il semblait tout faire pour m'éviter.

Était-ce la douleur qui le rendait si inconscient ? Je n'ai que 15 ans, haut comme trois pommes et pourtant laissé à l'abandon comme si j'en avais 21. _N'y pense pas._

Quand j'ai finalement réussi à le harponner un matin, je lui ai fais part de mon idée. Il m'a considéré pendant quelques minutes, silencieux, puis a abdiqué. J'étais heureux de pouvoir partir, mais d'un côté, j'eus mal au cœur. Il n'a même pas tenté de m'en empêcher, pour me garder auprès de lui. Pas de « Non, reste avec moi fils..Je vais me reprendre, je te le promet. ». Peut-être était-ce ce que j'espérais au fond de moi ?

Mon départ est prévu pour dans deux semaines. Et je ne pense pas revenir ici, la tristesse s'étant transformé en colère. _Je suis là, moi._


	2. Chapitre 1

Nda : Hey ! C'est encore moi. Alors, à la base, ce chapitre était ridiculement court (10 lignes grand max). Je ne sais pas comment et pourquoi j'ai publié ça, mais de ce fait, j'ai décidé d'intégrer le chapitre 2 dans ce chapitre-ci, récupérant un chapitre d'une longueur plus acceptable.

 _J'ai également fais quelques modifications, en espérant que ce sera suffisant._ _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferai très plaisir._

 _ **Je tiens également à vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos retours, follow et favorite, c'est ce qui montre en partie l'intérêt que vous avez pour mon travail. Vous êtes super !**_

Rating : K (mais ça changera en M dans quelques chapitres, présence de lemon, etc..)

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : J'aurai dû t'écouter.**

* * *

 _Debout, idiot._

Je papillonne doucement des yeux alors qu'un rayon de soleil vient frôler mon visage. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, encore moins pour être, de nouveau, observé comme une drôle de bête. Non merci, j'ai déjà donné. Un rictus mécontent déforme le coin de ma bouche alors qu'un boucan sans nom se fait entendre dans le couloir.

En voulant venir ici, je ne pensais pas que les choses seraient ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. Se sociabiliser avec les autres est encore plus compliqué que ce que j'espérais. Les nombreuses tentatives foireuses ne manquent pas pourtant, mais à chaque fois, un _truc_ cloche. Uhm.

 _Un truc ? Sérieusement ?_

Je passe une main sur mon visage dans un mouvement entièrement mécanique, incapable de trouver la détermination nécessaire pour quitter ma chère piaule. Un bâillement me déforme le visage et mes yeux se referment doucement.

 _Alors là, même pas en rêve. Bouge toi._

Mon corps se mouve sans mon accord et quitte la douce chaleur de mes draps. Le froid, impitoyable, se met instantanément à lécher ma peau qui se couvre en un quart de seconde de milliers de frissons. Je suis là, debout, figé. J'ai l'intime conviction d'être devenu un glaçon pendant quelques instants. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je prend la direction de la salle de bain, grognant.

Ça, ça fait partie des nombreuses choses incompréhensibles et nouvelles que je fais depuis mon arrivée ici. Je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que j'ai commencé mais, maintenant, je ne peut plus m'arrêter. Ce n'est pas très grave en soit, mais ça augmente le nombre de rumeurs qui courent déjà sur mon « pauuuvre » petit dos. Je m'en balance, honnêtement.

Depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cet internat, je suis un peu le centre de l'attention. Regards, messes basses, rumeurs. La routine quoi, le parfait starter pack du petit nouveau. Au début, je pensais que ça allait vite passer, les gens finissent toujours par se lasser, non ? Mais finalement, après un mois, rien ne s'est calmé. Je pense même que c'est devenu pire.

 _Si c'était si simple, on le saurai, petit._

Arhf. Ça aussi, c'est nouveau. J'ai désormais mon propre Jiminy Cricket ! Un grognement résonne dans mon crane, semblable à un long martèlement. Je porte instinctivement la main à ma tête, attendant que la douleur passe. Va te faire voir _Cricket._ J'entends un petit rire au creux de mon oreille et, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, un rictus vient déformer le coin de mes lèvres. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'entreprends de me déshabiller pour prendre une bonne douche.

Au final, je n'ai pu profiter de la douche qu'un court instant avant que l'eau ne devienne totalement gelée. C'est ça aussi de vivre en internat : Le dernier levé se lavera à l'eau froide. Mais bon, on s'y fait vite.

Seulement vêtu d'une vieille serviette, je rejoint ma chambre en soupirant. Aujourd'hui, on est Samedi. J'ai totalement zappé ce détail. Depuis quand j'oublie le Samedi, moi ?

Balayent cette pensée d'un revers de la main, j'attrape un tee-shirt gris et un joggins noir, ainsi qu'une paire de sous-vêtements. J'enfile le tout en 5 minutes chrono puis, tout en attrapant mon téléphone, j'hésite sur mon programme du jour. Pourquoi pas un petit tour au skatepark ? C'est suffisamment intéressant à regarder pour m'occuper quelques heures et puis, généralement, personne ne vient me parler. Sauf exceptions, mais les pitoyables expériences que j'en ai eu me font espérer le contraire. Au final, je suis pas trop mal dans mon coin.

Certes, en arrivant, j'espérais vraiment faire de nouvelles rencontres, ou tout du moins trouver des occupations pour ne plus penser aux événements de Beacon Hills. Mais, comme dans beaucoup de cas, « Dieu » aime beaucoup faire la sourde oreille, et une douce spiral de solitude m'y a obligé.

Se retrouver confronté, seul, face à une telle douleur, c'est rarement agréable. Ça a été très compliqué, entre crises de larmes silencieuses, crises de paniques douloureuses et incertitudes, j'ai bien faillit me noyer dans toute cette angoisse. Mais malgré tout, j'avais cette petite bouée, que j'essayais de mon mieux d'ignorer, persuadé qu'elle ne serait que temporaire. Merde quoi, suis-je devenu fou ? Quel genre d'adolescent entend et converse parfois avec une _voix_ dans sa _tête._

 _C'est toujours aussi agréable de n'être réduit qu'à ça. Je suis là pour toi, tu pourrais être un peu plus conciliant, non ? Moi, au moins, peut-être que je n'exist_ _e pas vraiment, mais je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Et pourtant dieu sait le nombre de larme que j'ai vu couler. N'importe qui aurait baisser les armes. Mais moi, je suis là, Stiles._

Un frisson lèche ma peau, incontrôlable, comme à chaque fois que je l'entend prononcer mon prénom. Un petit ricanement retenti alors que je me dis qu'il le dit bien trop souvent. Déterminer la nature de cette réaction me semble pour l'instant totalement impossible, alors que j'attrape ma veste pour m'enfuir loin de mes pensées. Enfin, aussi loin de ses pensées que peut être un Stilinski.

Je quitte rapidement le bâtiment en prenant le direction du centre-ville, ayant une petite course à faire avant d'aller me poser au park. Mes pas me guident au shop de la rue, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. J'ai toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude de prendre mes repères un peu trop rapidement. Il est vrai que d'un certain point de vue, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ une mauvaise chose, mais tout de même. Ça restait quelque chose qui me mettait toujours mal à l'aise, comme si aucun lieu ne serait mon point d'encrage final, et que j'étais condamné à vadrouiller pour toujours.

 _Et toi qui voulais partir loin de tes pensées._

Bon, il n'a pas tord, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je peux difficilement faire autrement.

Le regard insistant du caissier me sort de ma torpeur et je lui lance un petit sourire contrit, auquel il répond par un rictus amusé. Je pose mon paquet de Morley sur le tapis et tend mon billet quand il me réclame une certaine somme. Récupérant la monnaie, je lui dis au revoir avec un énième sourire.

 _Pas mal, pas mal._

Mes joues s'enflamment instantanément alors que je quitte rapidement le petit magasin, les mains dans les poches. Un sentiment de gêne me compresse les tympans et pendant un moment, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne me quittera jamais. Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi cette réflexion ?

 _Détend toi, t'as bientôt 16 ans, les hormones d'adolescent, tout ça tout ça._

Je grogne en essayant d'accepter cette pseudo excuse. Plus jamais _Cricket,_ ou je me vengerai.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je suis assis sur un banc, à observer ces gars qui semblent s'éclater comme des dingues. Bmx, skate, trottinette,.. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. D'autres personnes sont là, simples spectateurs, comme moi et ce sentiment de me fondre dans la masse fait monter en moi une bouffée de satisfaction, que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

 _Se fondre dans la masse pour mieux s'en démarquer, tu verras._

M'ouais, ou peut-être pas. Un mouvement sur ma droite attire mon attention. Un gars, à l'air légèrement plus âgé que moi, s'approche de mon emplacement. J'aurai très bien pu penser qu'il ne me visait pas particulièrement, mais ses deux yeux d'aciers sont accrochés aux miens et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser, il est déjà assis à mes côtés.

Sa présence est silencieuse, il n'est pas spécialement intrusif et garde une certaine distance, chose qui me plaît assez. Ses yeux voguent du park à moi, puis suivent le chemin inverse pour se poser sur un type qui vient de s'écraser le visage au sol. La chute a l'air assez douloureuse, mais je ne peut contenir le ricanement moqueur qui m'échappe. Ricanement qui se trouve un jumeau, à quelques centimètres.

\- Je n'aime pas ce type, il fait trop le paon dès que le moindre bout de fille se ramène ici. Un vrai rapace.

Sa voix résonne, parfait mélange entre la moquerie et le calme. Je tourne le regard dans sa direction et acquiesce en silence.

\- Je m'appelle Enzo.

 _Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour répondre ?_

\- Stiles.

Il me lance un sourire en hochant la tête, une fossette creusant le haut de sa joue droite. Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement bavard et, pour une raison que j'ignore, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Moi qui d'ordinaire est si pipelette, si intrusif dans les silences, je me retrouve désormais à chérir les longs moments de calmes. Les gens changent vraiment, des fois.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois ici, t'es un passionné ? On est un p'tit groupe, tu peux nous rejoindre si ça te dis. On est pas forcément les meilleurs fréquentations du park mais on sait accueillir les gens qui en ont besoin.

Mes sourcils se froncent alors que je l'écoute finir sa petite tirade. Bon, je repasse pour la partie « pas particulièrement bavard ». Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, non ? En attendant, sa proposition me fait de l'œil. Rejoindre un petit groupe ? Pourquoi pas, quitte à vouloir sociabiliser, je connais pas de meilleure manière.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Ça me fera d'autres personnes avec qui parler, Cricket va finir par me rendre cinglé.

À son tour, il fronce les sourcils et je me rend compte de ma bourde. Sérieusement, mentionner Cricket ?

 _Pour quelqu'un qui voulait m'ignorer, voilà que tu te grilles tout seul. Tu sais, il existe un trèès beau mots pour ça : le Karma._

Je grogne en affichant un rictus énervé, inconscient du regard de travers que me lance Enzo qui affiche malgré tout un sourire amusé. La suite des choses risque d'être explosive.

* * *

 **Alors, pas trop déçu par ce premier chapitre ? Première rencontre avec un des personnes les plus importants de l'histoire héhé !**

 **La suite arrivera dans une petite semaine, je n'ai pas de rythme de publication précis mais généralement il y aura plus ou moins une semaine entre chaque chapitre.**

 **On se revoit bientôt, passez une bonne soirée !**


End file.
